Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Video games can add interest by providing scenes from real-world places, such as racing games that use real-world road maps and scenery. Such games may for example allow user selection from static lists of environments that are developed for games. Currently available technologies generally require extensive development effort for each real-world environment made available within a game.